What the Wedding!
by haruka.ryuu
Summary: ANBU are hot on his trail. Itachi's in the village. And worst of all, Sakura's getting married...to someone else! Sasuke's got some errands to run, but damn if he dosen't look good doing it. SasuSaku!


**What? Of COURSE I'm Kisashi Mishimoto, author and creator of that manga-thingy…Nareuko..? Seriously! **

**As summer comes to a close, (wah) I will hopefully update at a stunning speed! Faster than a snail on sedatives! Stronger than wet cardboard! Bigger than…something…big! Oh, happy days!!**

"**Slide" by the Goo Goo Dolls..their lyrics, not mine.**

**What the Wedding?!**

_10:35 a.m._

_Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you _

The forest was alive. It was a beautiful spring afternoon; the sun shone, the birds chirped, and the flowers seemed to wave happily in the gentle breeze as they opened their faces to the sun. The ninja on missions couldn't help but take in the optimisticity (is that a word?) of the day, whistling happily as they gutted the sides of their assassination targets. Yes, a wonderful day indeed.

Except…

"Goddammit, teme! I'm gonna freaking break _both your damn arms _if you don't start walking!! There is no way in HELL I'm gonna drag you another 200 MILES!!"

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be a problem if BOTH my LEGS Weren't. Already. Fucking. Broken!"

Naruto paused. "Oh, yeah…Heh heh. Sorry, teme…" He laughed sheepishly, then reached down and pulled Sasuke onto him, piggy-back style.

"Sorry for dragging you all this time…I kinda forgot your legs were broken."

Sasuke stared straight ahead, face blank. _How could you forget breaking someone's legs, dobe? What a damn idiot._ He mentally rolled his eyes.

They walked on in silence, Naruto pointing out various random objects as a futile attempt to get Sasuke to cheer up and talk to him, and Sasuke counting the hairs on his friend's golden head.

_3, 785…_

"Look, Sasuke! A kitty! Here, little bitty kitty witty!!" The black cat widened its eyes, which were a strange red color, then turned tail and ran. It seemed to scoff as it glanced at Sasuke.

_5, 621…_

"OMG, Sasuke! Look at that stick! It looks similar to the one stuck up your ass!"

_12, 014…_

Naruto gasped, scandalized. "Gai's naked by the stream!!"

Sasuke jerked his head up so fast he almost dislodged it from whiplash. Beneath him, Naruto shook as laughter erupted from his mouth, soft and warm, like water rushing in a creek.

"Gotcha, teme!!"

Sasuke sighed, then (almost) playfully butted the back of Naruto's head.

"Ow!!" Naruto smiled as some of the tension _finally_ melted between them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1:19 p.m._

Sakura forced a smile as her friends bustled around her, tying this, fixing up that. Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari beamed up at her from a few feet below the raised platform in the tailor's room.

"Beautiful."

"Stunning."

"You l-look, a-amazing, Sakura-chan!"

_Oh, Naruto…_If he doesn't hurry up and get back from his latest "Save Sasuke" mission, he won't be able to make it! Sakura sighed. When will he finally get it in his thick skull that we just aren't strong enough to get that Uchiha back?! There is no true love, she realized bitterly.

_I've (somewhat) moved on…_

_He should too._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_1:30 p.m._

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the village gates came into view. _Sakura will be soo happy!_

Sasuke tensed as the gates of Konoha came into view. _Sakura…_

…

…

…

"Er…Sasuke?" Naruto fidgeted uneasily, and shifted Sasuke on his back. "There's something you need to know before we go in there."

"Hn." Translation: "Go on, dear comrade. What could possibly be the matter?"

"It's about Sakura."

"Hn…" Translation: "Sakura? The love of my life, filler of my waking days and dream-filled nights, invader of my every thought? Please, go on!!"

"Well, uh…you see…She's getting…married?"

The last part came out as a squeak as Sasuke's obsidian eyes bled into red and his hands tightened around Naruto's throat. WTF?!

"Who?" he rasped, his voice hoarse from misuse.

"Remember that time a couple years ago when we all went to save you? Well, remember that guy you blew up before me an' Sakura came in and you killed my backpack and almost killed me and invaded my mind and talked to Kyuubi an-"

"WHO?!"

Naruto gulped. "Sai."

"The one with the half sweater?"

"Yuh-huh."

"The emotionless one?"

"Yup. He pretty much beats you for lack of personality,.teme."

Sasuke ignored the jab. "Are we talking about the same guy who constantly talks about pensises?"

"That's right, teme!"

Sasuke had heard enough. His hands glowed blue as he resetted and healed the bones in his legs and nimbly jumped off of Naruto's back. In an uncharacteristic show of affection, he ruffled Naruto's blonde hair.

"Thanks for the ride, dobe. And it was nice to be with you again after so long. I uh…missed…you…"

Naruto stood there, mouth hanging open. "Wha…Bu…Sas…W-Why the HELL didn't you do that, like, 150 miles ago?!?!"

"I'll take you out to ramen later. What time does it start?"

Naruto scratched his head. "3:00. But Sasuke, where are you going? I'm supposed to be watching you at all times!"

"I have a wedding to crash. See you there." And with that, he took off.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but then he blinked, and Sasuke was gone. Great.

Just great.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1:59 p.m._

Sasuke hurriedly weaved hand signs, his chakra glowing as he placed a concealing jutsu on himself as he raced down Konoha's streets, heading towards the Uchiha compound.

The wrought-iron gates where sealed shut, but Sasuke swiftly vaulted over them by charging chakra into his feet.

He slowed as he reached his old home, feeling nostalgic as he slipped off his sandals and padded inside. Torn tapestries, broken windows. Dust littered the floor. Sasuke stopped at the first door in the hallway, across from his.

His parent's room.

He momentarilypressed his hand against the wooden door, before gently sliding it aside and padding in. He was running out of time, and needed to find what he was looking for.

Fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:17 p.m._

Sai looked himself over in the mirror.

Hair combed? Check.

Sandals shined? Check.

Obi neatly tied? Checkity check.

Only thing left to do was walk down the altar. Just a little more time, and the hag was officially his! Take that, Uchiha. There's nothing you can do now.

_You turned your back on her once when you went to play Orochimaru's doll. When she was alone, it was ME who comforted her, made her laugh, brought her back from the dead. I may not love her, but she'll be mine. You lose. And frankly, you got what you deserve._

Sai had seen the way Sasuke looked at Sakura the last time they went out to retrieve him. It was a gaze full of longing…and love. And Sai knew what he wanted.

He wanted to take the one thing Uchiha Sasuke wanted.

He wanted to make the one thing Uchiha Sasuke wanted the one thing he could never have.

And Sai hates losing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:41 p.m._

Sasuke ran his finger through his hair, grimacing as his cowlicks in the back refused to go down. Grr…

He grabbed his old white shirt and used it to clean off a dirty old mirror in the corner of the room. After much searching, he finally found what he was looking for.

Uchiha Fugaku's old dress robes. He looked somewhat beautiful in them, really.

His dark eyes perfectly matched the black shade of the robe. Long, flowing sleeves and a hem a couple inches above his knee made up the kimono that covered the fishnet shirt hugging his chest.

The Uchiha crest was proudly emblazoned upon the back, and red dragons and intricate tendrils of flame danced along the hem. A crimson obi was wrapped around his slim waist.

Below, Sasuke wore traditional black shinobi pants and simple sandals. His pale skin looked beautiful and fragile against the deep black and blood red.

Sasuke took in the mansion one last time before heading out the door.

_And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall_

He smirked. Crashing time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:54 p.m._

Naruto smiled as he slipped on a kimono; his favorite one, in fact. It was cerulean blue, with little flames along the hem. A five-tailed fox danced on its hind legs on the right side, its front paws reaching up to his right shoulder. A navy obi was tied around his waist to match his pants.

Naruto gulped as he wondered where the teme had gone off to. Hopefully he wasn't spotted…

Naruto was reminded of how much he cared about Sasuke, and realized the latter felt the same way when he confessed how much he missed having Naruto around. He smiled as he slipped on his sandals and headed out the door, excited to see how this would all turn out.

He couldn't wait to see Sasuke at the wedding.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan, let's goooo!"

Hinata walked out of the next room, clothed in a strapless pale violet dress that fell in long layers down to her ankles, shared by all of the bridesmaids. However, it looked especially stunning on Hinata, as it almost perfectly matched her eyes and accented her soft features and pale skin.

Naruto feigned falling over at the sight of her, and Hinata blushed as she took his tanned arm and began walking.

"You look so, pretty, Hinata-chan! Let's go, or we'll be late! We don't want them missing their best bridesmaid AND their best man!"

Hinata giggled and smiled as Naruto kissed her on the cheek and led her away.

"Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun…Let's g-go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:25 p.m._

"SON OF A($#&FREAKING(#(#$)FLYING($#)$...BALONEY!!!"

Several heads were turned as civilians and children alike cowered in fear as the cussing black mass swiftly passed by them.

"I swear, that thing's speed rivals the 4th Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash!" Civilian Miyashi Mikoto gushes.

"He looks late for something…Something important." States council member and judge Hyuuga Miya.

The village's own parricidal S-Class, Uchiha Itachi, confirms: "Foolish brother. You were always late to everything…the academy, the massacre, and now your own girlfriend's wedding…Tragic," he says, smirking.

And that wraps up today's re-

Wait a minute.

---

---

---

"RUN!!! It's Uchiha Itachiiii!!! Gyyaaah!! Oh, the humani-" SPLAT.

CRUNCH.

BAM.

"Let's go, Kisame. I don't want to miss the show……I mean, wedding."

_3:30 p.m._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke blended into the wedding crowd easily, being careful to keep his head down and sharingan deactivated. It seemed everyone in town was here for this thing!

He swore he had glimpsed the crimson clouds of an Akatsuki cloak, which meant ITACHI was here!

Sasuke had heard Sakura was strong, but this was getting ridiculous.

He found a seat in the back just as they were finishing their vows. Naruto flanked Sai, who stood tall, his fake smile plastered across his face. Sakura smiled too, but Sasuke could see right through it…

Oh, Sakura…I'm so sorry.

"Do you, Sai, take Haruno Sakura to be you-"

"I do!"

The Hokage blinked. She snorted, then continued,

"Anyone against their union may speak now or forever hold their peace."

Sasuke stood. He had waited 4 long years, and dammit, it was now or fucking never.

"I object!"

Everyone in the collective area gasped.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_3:35 p.m._

_Do you wake up on your own?  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults_

Sakura sucked in air, furtively trying to breathe. The damn corset was so tight! She was surprised she wasn't turning blue already.

Did she care about Sai? Yes.

She always cared about each of them like family, and even now she missed Sasuke terribly. She would never go through with this if he were here…

But was she okay? Was she _happy_?

No.

Because she didn't love Sai like that.

The only one for her was Sasuke, and she knew the empty feeling inside her would not be filled by anyone but him…He filled her every thought, his face was never far from her mind.

But it was time to move on…and everyone was just pushing, pushing, pushing…

Oh, Sasuke! Just come and save me like you used to do.

Tears streamed down her face, but everyone mistook them for tears of joy, everyone except for Naruto. He knew her too well to be fooled.

As he had walked her up to give her away, he had whispered,

"I'll hold him down while you punch."

Just kidding.

He had whispered,

"Why do we fall, Sakura-chan?"

"So we can learn to pick ourselves up, Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled at his old saying. But why was he mentioning it now?

Naruto smiled. "Don't lose hope, Sakura. Because he's learned. I can feel it."

"I object!"

Sakura looked up.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura!"

People gasped and pointed as murmurings rippled through the crowd. Sasuke ignored them all, running up the aisle and stopping before her, crouching down on one knee.

_Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful_

Sakura stared, unbelieving. She vainly tried to blink away the wetness in her eyes, the ache in her throat.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Sakura," he began.

"Why pick this guy?! I mean, seriously! He dosen't even have _emotions_!"

Sakura huffed, forgetting her joy at seeing Sasuke after so long. "Well, it's not like _you _were even here! And how do you know I'm not happier with him? At least he TALKS to me. And HE didn't leave me, Uchiha."

"But I… love…… yo…u, Sakura. HE… dosen't..."

"Y-you love…me?"

_Do you wanna get married, or run away? _

"Hold it!" That was Sai. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he held up his hand, the ring glinting in the sun. "She's mine, Uchiha!"

Everyone booed and called out in protest.

Sai looked up incredulously. "What is this, a show to you?"

"Hellz, yeah!!" Itachi and Kisame chorused from the back row.

"OMG it's Ita-" SPLAT. Silence.

"Well? Get a move on, people! I've got people to kill!" Itachi waved them on.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, but he turned back to Sakura. Now was NOT the time. Sakura reached out to Sasuke, but she was only yanked back as Sai tightened his hold on her.

"I think Sakura should decide," Naruto intervened. "Looking good, Sasuke!" he added, winking.

Sasuke sighed. "Thanks, dobe." Then continued,

"Sakura…I love you. Why marry some guy with _no emotions_? You know he'll never love you. Run away with me."

"UCHIHA SASUKE, S-CLASS CRIMINAL AND MISSING-NIN, FOLLOWER OF OROCHIMARU AND TRAITOR TO KONOHAGAKURE VILLAGE, YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST. PLEASE COME QUIETLY AND WE WILL NOT HARM YOU." The booming voice of an ANBU called.

Itachi and Kisame high-fived in the back.

They came quickly, swarming like flies around their (well dressed) target. Sasuke reached for Kusanagi, which rested on his left hip, then decided against it. Attacking them now wouldn't help his case. He silently held out his arms, allowed them to tie him, gag him.

"SASUKE!!"

He saw the glow of chakra, signaling a sleep-inducing jutsu…Then all was blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12: 49 a.m., the next day (night?)_

_Why don't you slide into my room  
Just slide into my room  
Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away..._

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Sakura. He was told that his execution was to be held tomorrow. He only wished he could tell her goodb-

"Sakura…"

"What in the- How do you DO that?" she whispered loudly from a small window to his left.

Her pink hair, grown long again, was tied in a messy bun, long layer falling out and framing her face. Some makeup still remained on her face from the wedding. She was dressed in a red tank and short black skirt. Fishnet hugged her legs down to her calves. She wore her shinobi sandals.

Sasuke stood up and padded across the room. He pushed his fingers through the bars in the window, and she clutched them tightly before letting him go.

"Why are you here?"

"To get you out, of course." Her jade eyes twinkled in the darkness. "I've brought you something."

She reached behind her back, and pulled out something. A handle. Metal, long and sharp.

Kusanagi?

"How did you—"

"I'll explain later. Just stand back!"

He obeyed, knowing not to mess with Sakura and a sword. Kusanagi glowed green as she pushed chakra into it, lighting up the window. Then she brought the blade down across the metal bars, slicing them like butter.Then she charged chakra into her hands, and used them to pry the bars apart.

Sasuke blinked, then took her hand as she reached in to help him climb outside.

"Um. Wow."

Sakura blushed. "Thanks. I learned a few tricks along the past couple years…"

"It was longer than that."

"Sasuke…"

_Don't supposed I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
Somethin' I can't change  
I'll live around it _

Sasuke turned to face her, and crouched down on one knee. "Sakura, I know I don't deserve you…I was an asshole for leaving you like that…You've invaded every corner of my mind for the past 4 years…it's so annoying!" he smirked.

"Sasuke." Sakura choked, as her eyes filled with tears. This time they _were_ happy.

"Just being there every day without you…It killed me! And I want you to know…Before it's too late…"

_I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
_

He gazed up at her, obsidian against jade.

"I…"

Sakura sobbed quietly, tears streaming.

"Love…"

She gasped.

"…you. You and only you...I wanna wake up where you are, and me be yours and you be mine."

"Oh, Sasuke!" she fell into his arms, sinking slowly to the dirt. "Sasuke. Sasuke…"

He cupped her face and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against hers and breathing in her scent. So soft, so warm…The emptiness inside both of them seemed to thaw as they lay in each others arms, together at last.

Itachi rolled his crimson eyes skywards as he held out tissues to Kisame, who bawled shamelessly beside him in the shadow of a tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1:27a.m._

"Um…Sakura?" Sasuke stopped a short distance from the village.

"Hmm?"

"…I was supposed to be executed tomorrow, so I can't exactly just waltz into town. And what about your…fiancée?"

Sakura grinned. "Well, remember the wedding? Tsunade was there, so she convinced the council you weren't trying to kill everybody…And that you eradicated our biggest threat, Orochimaru…Although, you have to remain a genin the rest of this year, and must be supervised by either Naruto, Kakashi, or me at all times."

She scratched her head. "They actually were supposed to release you earlier today, but they chose to "forget" so I came instead!"

Sasuke took this all in, mouth agape. "Aa." He swiftly regained his composure, then asked, "And Sai?"

Sakura's brow furrowed, but she answered, "Don't worry about him…He's very angry with the both of us though, even though he isn't able to show it…I can tell."

Sasuke reached out to hold her hand as the gates came into view. She smiled. Everything was perfect. There would always be problems, but they would face them. Togther.

"So, Sasuke…I was thinking. We have some catching up to do, you and I. How about we head to the Uchiha compound…It needs some cleaning up after so long…

She squeezed his hand tighter.

…and it could use a few more people to fill it up."

Sasuke smiled. Not a smirk, not a grimace, but his first real smile in more than 10 years.

Things were looking up.

_Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'll give you anything…_

**Wow! Ten whole pages?! Inconceivable! This has to be my longest oneshot ever!! Please review!!**

**Xoxo,**

**mangalove**


End file.
